Thomas and the Conductor (Transcript)
Here is the eleventh transcript of the eleventh story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Thomas the Tank Engine is very proud of his Branchline, He thinks it is the most important part of the whole railway. And his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel agreed with him. Annie can only take passengers, But Clarabel can take passengers, baggage and the Conductor. And Thomas' good friend, Twilight Sparkle enjoys riding his cab around the railway. Annie and Calabel were both old and need new paint, But Thomas and Twilight loves them very much. As they run backwards and forwards along the line, They sing songs to each other. When Thomas stocks from a station he sings "Oh Come Along We're Rather Late! Oh Come Along We're Rather Late!" And coaches would sing "We're Coming Along! We're Coming Along!" They don't mind what Thomas says to them because they know he's trying to please Sir Topham Hatt and Twilight was trying to please Princess Celestia. And they know too that if Thomas was cross, He's not crossed with them. One day, They had to wait for Henry and Fluttershy's train which made Thomas very cross, And Twilight was very concerned with him. Thomas: How can I run my line properly with if Henry and Fluttershy are always late? Twilight Sparkle: Well, At least Fluttershy is worried too about being late. Thomas: I'm only upset about Henry being late, Twilight. He doesn't realize that Sir Topham Hatt depends on me as well as Princess Celestia is on you. Thomas whistled impatiently, He wanted to leave, But he had to wait for Henry's passengers. Twilight was annoyed with his impatience. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, You've got to try and be patient. But Thomas took no notice. At last, Henry came with Fluttershy in his cab. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Fluttershy. Is Henry doing okay? Fluttershy: He's having a very difficult time, Twilight. Thomas: Where have you been, Lazy Bones! Henry: Oh dear, My system is out of order! No one understands my case! You don't know what I suffer! Fluttershy: Cheer up, Henry. You poor poor thing. Thomas: Rubbish, Henry! You're too slow! You need exercise! Fluttershy: Don't listen to him, Henry. We'll have you come visit my cottage to make you feel better. Henry: Thank you, Fluttershy. The conductor blew his whistle and Thomas started so quickly that he left him behind. The conductor waved his red flag to stop Thomas but Thomas was well steaming away from the station. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas! Wait a Minute! Thomas: Come along! Come along! But Clarabel didn't want to come. Clarabel: I've lost my nice Conductor! I've lost my nice Conductor! Annie tries to tell Thomas what had happened. Annie: We haven't a Conductor! We haven't a Conductor! Twilight Sparkle: Thomas! Stop! But he was hurrying and wouldn't listen. Annie and Clarabel tried to put on their brakes, But they couldn't without the Conductor. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas! Would you wait for a minute!? Thomas: Not now, Twilight! Annie and Clarabel: Where's our Conductor!? Where's our Conductor!? But Thomas didn't stop and he came to the signal. Twilight Sparkle: Finally we've stopped! Thomas: Bother that signal! What's the matter? Thomas' Driver: I don't know, The Conductor will tell us in a minute. They've waited and waited, But the Conductor didn't come. Thomas: (whistled) Where's the Conductor!? Annie and Clarabel: We've left him behind! Everyone looked, And there he was running as fast as he could along the line with his flag in one hand and his whistle in the other. He was very hot, So he had a drink and told them that Thomas had left him behind. Thomas: I'm very sorry. The Conductor: We all make mistakes. Twilight Sparkle: Look! The signal is down. We can go, Let's make it for lost time. Annie and Clarabel was so pleased to have their Conductor again that they sang "As Fast As You Like! As Fast As You Like!" to Thomas all the way. Thomas and Twilight reached the end of the line quicker than ever before. Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225